


Happy Times

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian sharing some good memories of his childhood with Emma. Based on a prompt on tumblr: Killian's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Times

Emma and Killian are lying comfortably in bed, both sharing their secrets. Usually, they’ll try to talk about the painful parts of their childhoods.

Tonight, however, they both talk about happy moments they remember, no matter how few they may be.

Emma has already shared a few stories with him and now it’s Killian’s turn.

“I remember when I was aboard the ship with my father, he would teach me and Liam everything there is to know about sailing. I was a little rascal of course, and would climb up the crow’s nest while laughing at my father’s attempt to climb as quickly as I could. I’d follow him around the ship all day, never leaving his side. I wanted to be just like him.”

“I fleetingly remember the sweet smell of my mother’s perfume and the feel of her comforting embrace. She was so gentle and kind and always baked me little confections to quiet my sweet tooth. She would tuck me into bed and place a gentle kiss on my forehead, with a “goodnight, little sailor.”

“Liam and I would play in the yard, sword fighting with sticks and chasing each other around as my parents watched us, the sound of laughter in the air.”

The moment is bittersweet and all Emma can do for him is hold him to her and stroke his cheek, providing him her silent support.

“We’ll fill our children’s childhood with good memories, right Killian?”

“Aye, my love. That we will.”


End file.
